With the rapid development of electronic information technologies, more and more electroacoustic devices are applied in electronic products of various types and, particularly, in the mobile communication equipment widely used in people's life. Not only miniaturization and multifunction of the electroacoustic device have been concerned, but also sound effect with high quality and no sound distortion are highly demanded.
Generally, a spring sheet used in a conventional electroacoustic device is an unenclosed structure, however, such spring sheet cannot effectively resolve the stress of the spring sheet, and thus deformation readily occurs when the product falls off.
In view of this, it is necessary to provide a new spring sheet.
The drawings herein are incorporated in the specification and form one section of the specification, which have shown embodiments of the present disclosure and are used together with the specification to explain the principle of the present disclosure.